Because of You, Lee Sungmin,
by pinkvirgaELF
Summary: a fiction specil for kyumin's day... langsung baca aja ya...jangan lupa reviewnya


"Ming, sudahlah. Berhenti memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu. Sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkanku eoh?"

Sungmin hanya menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun dengan mengedikkan pundaknya.

"Hah.." Kyuhyun mendengus kecil. "Bahkan itu hanya Siwon hyung. Kenapa kau sampai marah selama ini."

"Kau bisa bilang hanya? _Okay_. Bagaimana dengan kau yang selalu marah dan posesif saat aku dekat dengan member lain eoh?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebal.

"Oh ayolah Ming. Kau tahu sifatku memang begitu."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Lalu hanya kau yang boleh seperti itu? Sedangkan aku harus selalu menurut padamu? Cih. Kau pikir aku tikus percobaan yang bisa diapakan saja?"

"Terserah kau sajalah Ming. Bahkan kita sekarang sedang perjalanan untuk _recording_ Radio Star. Bisakah kau menunda marahmu sebentar?"

"Mana ada yang seperti itu. Dasar babo."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Sungmin yang seperti ini. Sungmin yang cemburu adalah hal yang paling menarik untuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

**a fiction special for KyuMin's Day and JOYers^^  
**

**.**

**.**

**Because of You, Lee Sungmin  
**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**ONE SHOT**

**Warning : YAOI, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin sedang mamatut dirinya di cermin. Sedikit merapikan penampilannya yang tadi sudah di_make over._

"Ming."

Sungmin segera menoleh ke belakang. Refleks, karena suara yang memang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu sedang memanggil namanya.

"Hm?" Hanya deheman singkat.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia serta merta meraih tangan Sungmin dan memasangkan gelang di pergelangan tangan namja manis itu.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa marah sedangan di sini banyak staff dan kru Radio Star.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan senyum hangatnya setelah memasang gelang itu. "Jangan dilepas ya? Aku membeli gelang ini khusus untuk kita berdua."

"Huh?" Sungmin menatap penuh tanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak. Sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sungmin. "Kau pikir aku mau dikalahkan oleh gadis bernama Jihoon itu eoh? Tidak akan."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Melenggang menuju studio _recording_ Radio Star. Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangkat tangan mendekati wajahnya. Melihat gelang yang tadi dipasangkan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum sekilas. "Dasar Kyunie." Lirihnya sambil tersenyum sekali lagi.

* * *

**************KM*************

* * *

Sungmin berlari kecil dari kamar mandi saat mendengar ponselnya berdering. Dia tersenyum saat melihat nama si pemanggil.

"Yeoboseo."

"Hai sayang. Apa kau sudah sampai?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Aku masih marah, kau ingat?" Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aigooo. Bunnyku, jangan lama - lama kalau marah. Nanti bisa merugikan dirimu sendiri."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah rugi. Yang ada kau yang rugi." Sergah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Baiklah - baiklah. Kau sudah sampai di Hawaii eoh?"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. "Sudah. Sekarang sedang di hotel."

"Sedang di hotel dan sedang merindukanku kan?"

"Ishhh. Kau terlalu percaya diri, Kyu."

"Hahaha. Dasar pembohong. Selalu saja membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Baiklah, istirahatlah sayang, aku akan segera menyusul nanti karena aku juga sudah sangat merindukanmu."

"Eum."

Kyuhyun menggeleng di seberang sana. "Dasar keras kepala. Masih saja bersikap dingin padaku."

"Bukannya kau tadi bilang akan menutup telponnya, Kyu?"

"Hahaa. Aigoo. Baiklah. Selamat beristirahat bunnyku. Saranghae."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Eum." Satu deheman singkat lagi yang Sungmin keluarkan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya diiringi satu senyuman kecil. Lalu menutup sambungan telpon mereka.

* * *

*************KM*************

* * *

Sungmin, Donghae dan Kangin memulai sesi pemotretan individual mereka lebih awal. Karena mereka memang yang berangkat terlebih dahulu. Disusul keesokan harinya oleh Siwon dan Donghae. Lalu dua hari setelahnya Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

Tidak dipungkiri Sungmin sangat merindukan si evil magnae itu. Tapi, mengingat dia masih dalam rangka merajuk, dia tidak mau menghubungi Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

_Tok tok_

Sungmin segera menuju pintu kamar hotelnya.

_Cklek._

"Annyeong nae bunny?"

"K-kyu? Kau sudah datang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Benar, kau senang bukan?"

"Aishh. Berhenti menggodaku Kyu."

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk eoh?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Pergi sama ke kamarmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak punya kamar sendiri."

"Eoh?"

"Aku sudah meminta pada manager hyung untuk sekamar denganmu." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan satu smirk khasnya.

"Hah. Semaumu sajalah Kyu." Sungmin segera melenggang masuk dan duduk bersandar di _headboard_ tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kelakuan Sungmin. Setelah merapikan beberapa pakaiannya di lemari, Kyuhyun segera membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, dia ikut duduk di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin mencoba untuk beranjak namun Kyuhyun segera menariknya. Membuat dirinya jatuh dan Kyuhyun dengan tiba - tiba menindih tubuhnya.

"K-kyuhh. Kau berat tahu." Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu padaku, baru aku beranjak."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Jadi kau tidak mau aku beranjak dari tubuhmu eoh?"

_Blushh_. Pipi Sungmin merona. "Ishh. Kau ini. Beranjaklah Kyunieee. Kau berat."

"Berjanjilah dulu."

"Tidak."

"Yasudah kalau begitu."

"Aishhh. Baiklah baiklah."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Setelah mengecup dahi Sungmin sekilas, dia beranjak dari tubuh berisi itu.

Sungmin segera mendudukkan dirinya.

"Mandilah. Nanti malam aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan - jalan." Seru Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Jalan - jalan?" Sungmin mengerjap lucu.

"Ya. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

* * *

************KM************

* * *

Kyuhyun membawa mobil berwarna merah itu hingga mendekat ke tepi pantai.

"Darimana kau dapat mobil ini Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah Sungmin. "Sebenarnya ini properti yang dipakai untuk pemotretan kita. Tapi aku meminta ijin kepada manager hyung untuk meminjamnya. Dan beruntung, dia memberi ijin."

"Ahhh." Sungmin mengangguk.

"Sudah tidak marah lagi kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya masih. Tapi kau memaksaku untuk memaafkanmu, ingat?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Mau minum wine di tepi pantai bersama?"

"Wine?"

"Ya. Aku membawa beberapa dari Korea. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias. "Aku mau Kyu."

* * *

************KM**************

* * *

Mereka duduk di atas pasir berwarna putih itu. Ditemani dengan dua botol wine, koleksi terbaik milik Kyuhyun.

"Ming?"

"Eum?"

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu."

"Tentang?"

"_Paper Kiss_ dengan Siwon hyung."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Kyu, kau ingin membuatku marah lagi padamu eoh?"

"Tidak. Dengarkan dulu baru kau boleh berkomentar."

Sungmin mendengus kecil. "Terserah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Sebenarnya itu sengaja."

"Eoh?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap ke arah magnae SuJu itu.

"Hmm." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Aku sengaja meminta bantuan Siwon hyung untuk membuatmu cemburu."

Sungmin makin sebal mendengar pnuturan Kyuhyun. "Ck. Kyuhyun kau kekanakan."

"Maaf Ming. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali. Hubungan kita memburuk setelah kita berpisah kamar, lalu, aku mendengar kabar kedekatakanmu dengan Jihoon. Ditambah lagi kau jadi jarang pulang ke dorm. Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya sebal.

"Kau pikir aku tidak takut kehilanganmu? Huh?" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin diam. "Aku meminta Siwon hyung untuk terus melakukan _fanservice_ denganku. Aku hanya ingin mendapat perhatian darimu, Ming. Kau seperti menjauh secara perlahan. Dan itu sangat membuatku takut. Takut aku tidak bisa mempertahankanmu."

"Gelang itu." Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada gelang yang ada di pergelangan tangan Sungmin. "Kau terus memakai gelang itu. Aku tahu itu pemberian dari lawan mainmu di Summer Snow. Sebenarnya di sini siapa yang patut marah, Sungmin?"

Sungmin masih diam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Kau sengaja ingin melepaskan diri dariku hm? Apa kau sudah lelah menjalani hungan denganku?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja eoh? Katakan sesuatu padaku, Sungmin!" Sungmin tersentak. Suara Kyuhyun sedikit meninggi.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Dia bisa melihat mata Kyuhyun mulai memerah dan basah. Tanpa berkata apa pun, Sungmin beranjak dari sana.

Baru beberapa langkah menjauh, Kyuhyun sudah menggapai tangannya. Membuatnya berhadapan dengan namja bersuara bass itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. "Jadi semua itu benar? Jadi kau memang berniat untuk-

"Cukup!" Bentakan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menuduhku? Hah?"

Hati Sungmin bergemuruh. "Kau pikir hanya kau yang berusaha mempertahankan hubungan ini? Hah? Kau kira hanya kau yang takut kehilanganku sedangkan aku tidak? Kau pikir untuk apa aku memakai gelang ini, Cho Kyuhyun?" Mata Sungmin akhirnya juga mulai basah.

"Dengarkan aku baik - baik, Cho!" Ucap Sungmin penuh penekanan.

"Aku, memakai gelang ini untuk melindungi hubungan kita. Aku sengaja membuat orang berpikir bahwa aku memang memiliki hungan dengan Jihoon. Agar mereka berhenti mencurigai hubunganku denganmu. Kau pikir hubungan kita adalah hubungan yang bisa diumbar dimana saja hah? Kau pikir hanya kau yang memikirkan tentang hubungan ini sedangkan aku tidak? Begitu?"

Jeda sejenak. Mereka terdiam dalam pikiran masing - masing. "Kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini." Suara Sungmin sedikit melemah. "Kau pikir untuk siapa aku bertahan? Huh?" Bibir Sungmin sedikit bergetar.

"Ming." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Kyu. Kalau kau memang sudah lelah dengan sikapku. Aku rasa hungan kita memang sebaiknya diakhiri saja."

Hati Kyuhyun seperti tersengat listrik mendengar penuturan Sungmin baru saja. Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Tidak menyangka Sungmin akan berkata seperti itu.

Sungmin menggeleng lelah, lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun segera sadar dan sedikit berlari. Memeluk Sungminnya dari belakang.

"Tolong jangan pernah katakan itu, Sungmin. Jangan pernah."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Membuat cairan bening yang sedari tadi coba ia tahan, jatuh seketika. "Sudahlah Kyu." Lirihnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak Min. Maaf. Maaf aku tidak tahu jika ternyata kau melakukan itu untuk hungan kita. Maaf Ming."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Lalu membalik tubuhnya perlahan. Menangkup pipi Kyuhyu dan mengelusnya dengan lembut, menghapus jejak air mata yang turun di pipi berisi itu.

"Kyunie.." Lirihnya. "Uljima jebal." Sungmin tersenyum lembut, meski pun air mata masih terus jatuh dari kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang menangkup pipinya. Lalu membawa tubuh yang sedang bergetar itu dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Babo. Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak menangis tapi kau sendiri menangis hm?" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Neo baboya."

Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada hangat Kyuhyun. Sambil sesekali terisak.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Sampai Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka secara perlahan. "Saranghae. Aku mencintaimu kemarin, hari ini dan selamanya Ming."

Kyuhyun menempelkan dahi mereka berdua. "Maaf terkadang aku egois. Jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku hmm?"

Sungmin menatap mata basah itu dalam, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Saranghae Minimi." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Nado. Nado saranghae nae Kyunie."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu membawa wajahnya mendekat untuk menggapai bibir M milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir itu lama, lalu mulai melumatnya pelan. Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan semuanya lewat ciumannya. Dia ingin Sungmin tahu bahwa hanya Sungmin yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta, hanya Sungmin yang bisa membuatnya lemah, hanya Sungmin yang bisa merubah si evil makne menjadi seorang malaikat, hanya Sungmin.

Selamanya, hanya Lee Sungmin.

...

**FIN**

**...**

* * *

Annyeong joyers^^

Happy KyuMin Day ya~ tetep jadi KMS sampe kapan pun dan terus dukung OTP kita ne?

Jangan goyah dengan adanya para haters. kkkk

Ok deh, review juseyo?^^

Regards,

**pinkvirga**


End file.
